


Cast Magic

by KittyViolet



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Illusions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Muir Island, Multi, Teasing, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyViolet/pseuds/KittyViolet
Summary: “He’s saying he can't touch himself,” the Walkman says from her bathrobe pocket. “It sounds like he wants to touch himself.”
Relationships: Douglas Ramsey/Warlock (New Mutants), Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie
Kudos: 7





	Cast Magic

CAST MAGIC

“Baseball, Bobby?” Sam sounds incredulous, with a side of gentle mockery. “Baseball? You’ve—we’ve—fought some of the scariest monsters and super-bad guys, on Earth and off it, and you break both your wrists and four fingers playing baseball?”

Bobby leans back on the plaid wicker rocking chair and shrugs. His back and shoulders, his jawline and his whole face, seem more expressive than ever, Sam thinks, now that Bobby can’t gesture with his hands, which aren't even visible: both are encased in shiny blue casts.

“It’s not like it was a normal game of baseball. Or futbol. Or anything really. I mean.”

“You know the rules, Bobby.”

“Vixi Maria, Sam! The rules of American baseball for baseline humans don’t say anything about allowing someone who can duplicate to play catcher—“

“I know, I was in the outfield, I couldn’t have helped—“

“The ball hit him and then Madrox just duplicated right into me. Knocked me down with no stance and no warning. There was nothing I could have done. Especially not on a cloudy day. Is every day cloudy here in Scotland?”

“Seems like. Some vacation, huh? But I do like the ocean, even when it’s almost too chilly to go for a summertime swim. Didn’t see many waves where I grew up.” Bobby realizes that Sam’s wearing swim trunks under his black-and-yellow sweatshirt and nothing else. He finds himself focusing on Sam’s lanky calves, his muscular thighs, his knobby, still-wet knees.

“Muir Island’s got whitecaps, but Rio has Carnival. You should come,” Bobby says, smiling. “You too, Rahney.” 

The Scottish mutant with the bushy red hair places a pint glass full of crushed ice and a thick gold liquid on a tray next to Roberto, who sips gratefully from a steel straw. “Och, it’s only a couple of days for ye, Bobby, and then ye’ll be back to walkin’ around and grabbin’ whatever ye want to grab.”

“I hope not,” says Illyana in the doorway. But she’s smiling. She’s brought in a tray of Russian-style tea, with a samovar and thick, clear glass tumblers to drink from. She puts that tray down on a wooden table and leans on the back of the couch, behind Sam. Bobby’s frowning. 

Illyana’s wearing a white bathrobe with sweat pants underneath: she’s just come from a workout. Dani’s got on a fluffy black bathrobe, wet hair- like Sam, she’s just come from a swim in the ocean, most likely—and, for some reason, she's got headphones on and a Walkman, which she shoves in the bathrobe pocket.

“Och, poor Bobby,” Rahne says, and meets Dani’s gaze. "Ye're early for the movie, gals." With Dani and Xi’an and Amara coming down the broad last few stairs, all the New Mutants are here: the Muir Island guest centre basement has one of those newfangled big-screen TVs, and Moira’s going to show up in half an hour with muffins, scones, terrible coffee for herself, lemonade for the teen mutants, and videotapes, either rom-coms or training videos or both. There’s a brand-new VCR.

There’s also some time before anyone else shows. “I’m sorry,” says Dani, still standing, nodding to Bobby. “I remember my physical rehab, after the Bear. It’s hard. But there are things you can still do, even before the casts come off.”

“Touching,” says Amara, who may not have colloquial English exactly right yet. “Cast magic.” Dani nods. 

Illyana grins. “No touching,” she says. Berto sticks out his tongue and his skin goes from cocoa to jet-black momentarily; if he weren’t hurt he’d pretend to start a fight. As it is, he lets his Sunspot power dissipate almost as soon as it arrives.

“You’re fun to tease,” Illyana says, and Sam nods vigorously. Bobby makes a boo-hoo face and pretends to cry, and Rahne takes it for the real thing. She darts behind the big-screen TV, for decency. When she emerges she’s half-girl, half-wolf, and she curls up at his feet—bare, with calves hidden in forest-green pajamas—and she begins to lick his ankles.

“That tickles,” says Bobby, leaning back in that wicker chair. Rahne runs her raspy tongue along his calf, using her nose to roll his pajama leg up to the knee. She can taste the fine hair on his legs. It’s salt and cinnamon and sunshine with a hint of vanilla pods. She has strong feelings about what smells good, and most guys don’t smell good. Bobby does. 

Apparently he feels good too. “That—oh,” he says. “Oh.”

Dani meets Rahne’s gaze and then nods to Xi’an, who has been practicing quiet uses for her dramatic powers: she can possess people just long enough to communicate with them through projective telepathy, and that’s what she does, right now. Little rectangles of possession-energy flare around the mutants’ heads—except for Bobby’s and Sam’s—and then recede.

“Stay very still, Bobby mine,” Amara says, her cheeks turning flush pink under her blond curls. Then she tiptoes up to Bobby and kisses him on the nose, and on the eyelids, and on the lips, and where his rib-cage meets his shoulder blade, where the top button on his pajama shirt—the button’s missing—should be. Bobby smiles and waves his casts around wanly. “Milia multa basiorum. We will, uh, show you a good time.”

“Whether you like it or not,” Illyana grins, and the competition to make him come—for that’s what it is—appears to be on.

Rahne is still licking Bobby’s bare leg while Amara moves her butt towards him, as if to sit in his lap. He’s somewhere between delighted and uncomfortable, with a side of so horny there’s no name for his emotion in standard English. It’s a good thing Rahne can’t see his face. She’s having the kind of unselfconscious fun she never has in human form, and can’t process when she’s fully wolf; that’s why this halfway in-between form is her favorite, and Dani’s too. The taller, older mutants tells the younger Scottish one to lick Bobby underneath his knees, to rub her fur against him, and she does, and he coos, and his eyelids flutter, half-closed. 

“I can’t—“ he says. “Não posso—mal posso esperar— não posso tocar—“

“He’s saying he can't touch himself,” the Walkman says from her bathrobe pocket, until Dani plugs in the headphones, and two big black-and-white eyes blink on wires that pop from the Walkman. “It sounds like he wants to touch himself.”

"Of course he does." Dani stares down at her bathrobe pocket. "But he can't. Not without some serious cast magic."

“Selfsoulfriend joins newmutantfriends remotely!” the Walkman in her pocket exclaims, in a different, digital-synthetic tone. “Shall self participate next in stimulate-Bobby game? Selfexperience includes selfsoulfriend remote-technological stimulation to effective self-satisfaction; self has limited experience heightening arousal of non-Douglasramsey maleselffriends but self would be honored. Selfvibrator--”

“Not yet,” Dani says. “Close your eyes, Rahne,” and the wolf-girl, curled warmly around Bobby’s ankles, does: that way she won’t see, or freak out about, Illyana’s tail, which she rarely shows the other New Mutants except in combat situations.

But she’s showing it now: she’s looping her tail in the air, licking her lips, touching Berto’s lips, snaking her tail along his vulnerable body. (She's going to tell Kitty about this exploit later; Kitty will be amused.) She can see his pants tenting as he leans farther back and his breathing speeds up. Where she withdraws her tail, Amara starts to move her hand in, rubbing his belly, that six-pack he’s so proud to keep, his ribs, his hips.

He’s breathing heavily now, his eyes are closed, he’s somewhere very far from the self-pity and frustration he was feeling ten minutes ago, he’s finally happy for the first time since he got hurt, and of course, Dani thinks, that was the point, but if he can’t touch himself and nobody here will touch him, he won’t—

And then the tall mutant with the gift for horsemanship knows what to do: good thing, since it’s her turn. Next time Roberto opens his eyes, just a bit, as he thrusts his hips under Amara’s hands, Dani meets his gaze and projects the illusion of what Berto most wants to see—

and it’s Sam, Sam, everything’s Sam, the illusion of Sam coming back from the ocean in that bathing suit, seafoam in spatters around his shoulders, blond stubble on his cheeks as he leans in to kiss his best friend, saying the words of love, rubbing their cheeks together, a little pleasant abrasion there, as he reaches down and grabs his best friend's butt and takes his best friend in his hand— Illyana retracts her tail a bit, whipping Bobby lightly on the butt as she moves it away from him in a sinuous curve, and watches the illusion of Sam as Sam himself watches it too, Sam watches himself kiss Bobby over and over and rub him through his PJs, leaning his taller form into the shorter mutant’s muscled one until his body arcs up—

His green pajama pants turn silver-grey, cloudy, wet, more than wet, they’re soaked through, they’re still tented and there’s a mess, his thighs move in rhythm up and down even though no one and nothing is touching them, as he comes and comes through those pants. He’s surprised himself. He's pooling on himself. He's breathing heavily, still, through a big fat smile. He had no idea he could do that. Without touching.

Dani smiles at Sam and then at Illyana, who knew. “Did someone—did someone cast a spell on me?” Bobby asks, opening his big brown eyes and looking directly at the only mutant sorcerer in the room. He came so hard he’s still not sure what happened.

“Cast magic,” Illyana says. 

“Something like that,” Sam nods, and moves his lips almost without sound, mouthing the words Roberto wanted to hear.


End file.
